the_elemental_chosen_trilogyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Queendom of Sleryn
'''The Queendom of Sleryn '''is the country of the god Sleryn. It resides in the East and is a nation of hilly land and very fertile farmland. It is the home of Roy Astinley, the Earth Chosen and manservant to Princess Alia. The country was founded by Queen Rospin I. History This was the area of the land in which Sleryn himself lived when he was a mere mortal. Sleryn grew up on the coasts of the land, and eventually was promoted into immortality, and decided to make a large portion of the land a nation named after himself. He looked for years for people who seemed like they would be able to rule the land, and he came across a family with the last name of Liona. The Lionans were very kind to him when he appeared as an old man out in the cold winter of Sleryn. He then revealed who he was and gave the first Queen the throne, Queen Trinity. The Queendom of Sleryn passed down the throne through the princesses for many years, and they shared a border with many nations. The first kingdom of Skylene to the north, Adoiri to the south, Adradia to the east and the ocean to the west. Then, after the god Sleryn retreated into the sky one night, and he didn't come back, the Queen was worried. They saw Skylene fall, well, her body and her soul separated and they saw both parts But though they watched, they never could find her. They morphed the northern country of Skylene into theirs and made them one country. After that, a group of rebels decided to leave the nation in search of a new country to name after the goddess, and found an island. They named it the Free Republic of Skylene. Sleryn had hostilities with them for years, but eventually they became close allies and trade partners. Foreign Relations The Adoiri Kingdom Have re-established trade between the latest king and the new Queen. They had a minor disagreement in the past, but it is behind them now. The Adradia Empire They don't agree with the Adradians on much. They will not allow the Adradians large visits to their water, but some visits are allowed. They trade a little with them. The Ilmenyev Empire Has never really trusted the kingdom, but relies heavily on them for trade. The Fulger Empire They've been trade partners and allies for as long as anyone can remember. They try to help out whenever possible. The Astrikós Empire Write Here The Free Republic of Skylene They get along well with the nation, Queen Alison mediating between the two leaders. The Sterlia Isles Write Here The Separatist Nation of Unilmenyev Write Here Exports * Fish * Wheat * Corn * Potatoes * Carrots * Lettuce * Radishes * Soybeans Military The Slerynian army is a fair size, not too large, but isn't by any means small. It is one of the smaller ones in the area, but makes up for it in determination and loyalty. Any one of them would fall on their swords if their Queen so wished it. They are well trained and there are a few different positions. * Archer * Swordsman * Spearman * Other hand-to-hand weapon * Reserve Ranks * 1. Captain * 2. Lieutenant * 3. Trainer * 4. Flash * 5. Hardy * 6. Poor * 7. Private * 8. Reserve Citizens The Slerynian people are incredibly loyal to the crown, and would do anything that their Queen or King wished for them to do. Slerynian people get along well with those from Fulger, and those from the rebel factions of Ilmenyev, commonly known as Unilmenyev. They will sometimes grant amnesty to Unilmenyev members to live for a while in Sleryn. Slerynians have a variety of different looks. Some, like Roy Astinley have pale-white skin, which are those who live closer to the border of Ilmenyev, while those, like Princess Alia, have tan skin, and they live closer to the border with Adoiri. Most Slerynians have either black or blonde hair. Royal Family Queen Alison The Queen is known to be kind and charitable, inviting people into the palace often. She is 45 and has dark brown hair, almost black, which is carried by a few of her children, while a few have blonde hair. Some people wonder if Alia or Julian had different fathers. It is unknown if that is true or untrue. (1st picture) King Asterious The King is known to be colder and harsher than the Queen, it was more of a political marriage than a personal one. He is 48 and has brown hair, and is carried by two of his children, Liam and Grayson. It is unknown if he is the official father of Julian and Alia. (2nd picture) Prince Liam Liam is the head of the nation's military and is often meeting with them. He is very cold, and talks more with his brother Grayson than the other two. He associates himself with his father. He and Alia don't get along because of the feud about the crown. (3rd picture) Prince Grayson Grayson is the second child of Asterious and Alison, and is known to be the quieter, softer one of the children. He has a girlfriend and are expected to marry soon. He gets along well with all of his siblings, though is more connected to books than any of them. (4th picture) Princess Alia Please visit the page Princess Alia Prince Julian Julian is very commonly associated with the traits of helpful, funny and kind. He takes after his mother, and is good friends with the manservant Roy Astinley. He and his sister, Alia get along well together. Julian is a romantic and many people across the country wish to marry him. (5th picture) Customs and Laws Customs - People on the day of November 23rd are required to meet in Sleryn's capital for a day of singing to the god, hoping to draw him back to the land. - People in the north part of the country, on November 22nd, meet in the port town of Skyone to call to the goddess Skylene. - Tigers and bears are sacred to the god, and are in no way supposed to be harmed or kept anywhere. Anyone who harms or keeps one will be killed. - Everyone buries their dead in the ground, to be kept safe by the god Sleryn - Every home has a pyre to Sleryn and Skylene to symbolize the unity between the two factions of the land. - Slerynians normally ask for marriage by first asking the god for his blessing, then asking the person. Laws and Regulations - No one leaves the comfort of the land for another nation, and it is punishable by death, unless pardoned by any member of the royal family. - Royalty can only marry people that are making a certain income. If they do not, it is considered to be a royal offense and can be punishable by banishment. - Anyone that lets someone into Sleryn's borders from another nation is considered to be treasonous and is punishable by death, unless pardoned by a member of the royal family. - Anyone who does not participate in the Sleryn festival is considered treasonous and is punishable by death, unless pardoned by a royal family member. - You must have both a Sleryn crest and a Skylene crest in your home, if you do not, it is punishable by torture. - You must refer to a member of the royal family by their title, not their name. If you do not, it is by the judgement of that royal family member of what happens to you. - Poisoning the earth is considered treasonous and is an act of war. The punishment is death. -If If an outsider is let into the country by another royal family and is in possession of a weapon, the Sleryn royals control the fate of them. The punishment, is death. Category:Countries